


Swisher Sweetness

by alexenglish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, M/M, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Stoners Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish/pseuds/alexenglish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott smoke Kira out for the first time. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swisher Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katarama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/gifts).



> *throws porn at the wall and hopes it sticks*
> 
> we're pretending that it's still April 20th in my timezone.

“This is going to be great,” Scott says, standing in front of Kira with a grin. She’s sitting on the couch awkwardly, knees knocked together, watching him. Everything feels tense, but Kira knows it’s because she’s inexplicably nervous about the whole thing.

Stiles creeps up behind Scott, draping himself over Scott’s back, eyes on her. At one point, she would have seen the action as possessive, but she knows better now; touching is less about laying claim and more about anchoring himself. There’s too much intent in Stiles’ gaze. Kira squirms.

“It is,” Stiles agrees, softer than she expected. The both of them have been bouncing off the walls about this for nearly a month, _planning_. It’s ridiculous and endearing, and Kira doesn’t know why she let them rope her into it. “Nothing to stress about.”

“Is there ever anything to stress about with us?” Scott asks. It’s a sincere question. Kira looks at him with her eyebrows raised. Stiles makes the same face at the back of Scott’s head. Scott mirrors Kira, curiously. 

“Do you want a sincere answer to that question, dude?” Stiles asks, nosing along Scott’s cheek. Scott dimples, nuzzling back. Kira’s heart does that thing where it feels like it’s frozen on a downbeat, squeezed tight in her chest. “My dad keeps a list of shit we’ve done. Instead of arguing with me, he points to it and tells me no.”

“That’s valid,” Scott says, thoughtfully. Kira laughs into her hands, unable to help herself. She’s only known them a little over a year, but she knows that they are truly trouble makers, through and through. Liam and Hayden are making a bid for the title, but they’re learning from the best. Scott and Stiles stay firmly on their shared throne, smug at their own cleverness. 

Kira can’t help but admire them -- the fact that they can stay so lighthearted with the supernatural chaos around them should be impossible, but they both manage it with apparent ease. It’s as if everything that has ever put them in danger or threatened their lives doesn’t exist once the threat is gone. They go back to being them -- friendships mended, love tried and true. It’s not that simple, she knows, Kira has seen them both when they feel like the world is failing, but they’re both work hard to be okay in those situations. They’re both so strong.

She’s kind of in love with them. 

Both. 

The whole situation is complicated. Kind of. It might not be, but it feels complicated. Kira has Scott, and Scott has Stiles, and Stiles has Malia. Sometimes Stiles has Lydia, when she’s with Malia, and sometimes Kira has both the girls when --

It’s a pack thing. Between the five of them. Organic as breathing, and something that she _never_ expected. They work in different combinations, in different situations, for different reasons. 

This is new, sitting in front of Scott and Stiles, _waiting_. As much as she’s with Scott, she’s never with Scott _and_ Stiles, not like this. Not with _intent_ \--

Not that she hasn’t wanted to, but they’re already so jumbled up -- the five of them -- pairing off and making their dates and spending nights with each other. There’s never been a moment for her to sit down face-to-face with Stiles and _tell him_ \--

She doesn’t really need to tell him anything. All she wants to do is kiss him, climb on his lap and feel his big hands on her thighs. She’s heard things from _everyone_ about his mouth, his fingers, and his ability to laser focus on the person he’s with, giving them his unwavering attention.

She already knows everything else. She knows his vulnerabilities and insecurities. She’s held onto his hand while his shoulder bled out from a crossbow bolt. She’s seen him cling to Scott and cry during the anniversary of his mother’s death, too embarrassed to speak about it afterwards. She knows it all, she knows _him_ , and she knows that she wants him in the same ways she wants Scott, Malia, Lydia. 

There must be a look on her face, because both Scott and Stiles are watching her, like they’re waiting for her to say something. When she blinks at them, they blink back. 

“What?” she asks. Scott smiles at her, untangling himself from Stiles. 

“Nothing,” he says, with a shrug. He bends down and frames her face with his hands, drawing her into a quick kiss before leaving her on the couch and disappearing into the room. Presumably to get everything they need --

She looks at Stiles. He’s staring at her, thoughtfully. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” he asks. He’s still standing. It makes him seem that much taller. 

“We’ve talked about this,” Kira says, letting exasperation color her voice. Both Scott and Stiles have made it a point to check in with her, and then check in again. At least once every couple of days. There hasn’t been a change in her answer, there won’t be in the next 20-30 minutes, or however long. 

“I just want to make sure,” Stiles says, frowning, chewing his bottom lip. “I don’t want you to think we’re being pushy.”

“The only thing you’re being pushy about is asking me,” Kira says, rolling her eyes at him. It’s not subtle, she doesn’t want it to be. “Over and over and over.”

“Okay, okay,” Stiles says, laughing. He crouches in front of her. Really close. Scott’s taking a longer than necessary to get what he needs to get. “We haven’t gotten to this point, I want you to be comfortable.”

“I am,” she assures him, stomach knotted up from their proximity. It might be her imagination, but it feels like the air around them is warmer. Maybe it’s just her face heating up. They’re staring at each other. Stiles is smiling a little smugly, that face he makes when he knows that he’s won. “Are you?”

She realizes that she doesn’t know how _he_ feels, she assumed that it was fine, since the idea came from both him and Scott, but he’s never said anything -- _Scott_ knows how she feels. She’s pretty sure everyone werecreature can smell her interest when she watches Stiles kiss _anyone_ , but Stiles has never said anything about _her_. Oh god.

“What? Me? Yeah,” Stiles says, frowning. “I wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise. Scott would have let us all go grey before he said anything about it. I can’t decide if he’s oblivious, or staying out of it.”

“Staying out of it,” Kira says, exhaling in relief. The stress spiral she was going down comes to an abrupt halt. He suggested it. Wow. Stiles is smiling at her, again. His eyes are so soft and warm. Oh god.

“Agreed,” he says, rocking forward, that much closer. His torso bumps her knees and she spreads her legs for him, so that he can lean in. Their eyes don’t waver, dead locked. Kira feels light headed. “I should kiss you before we smoke.”

“Yeah,” she agrees. 

Stiles doesn’t hesitate, he surges forward and kisses her, pressing her into the back of the couch. He’s so _big_ , hands on her face, body pressed against hers tightly. The first touch of their lips is electric; Kira gasps without thinking about it, and Stiles licks into her mouth, deepening the kiss. 

All she can do is cling to his arms, hands wrapping around his biceps. He’s so solid and warm and --

“Finally,” Scott sighs.

Stiles pulls back, slowly. Kira can’t keep herself from chasing his mouth, wanting. When they’re fully parted, they’re both breathing heavily. Kira can see the flush on Stiles’ cheeks, the crooked slant of his grin that’s mirrored by Scott. 

“Go ahead,” she sighs, shoving her skirt down from where it rode up her thighs when Stiles pushed her back. 

They grin at each other and high five. 

Ridiculous. 

Scott brandishes joints at them, looking overly pleased with himself as he plops down next to her on the couch. She lets him press kisses to her cheeks while Stiles watches, trying to fight off the blush. It’s not like Stiles hasn’t seen her and Scott be affectionate before; Scott is the definition of casual PDA. 

It’s different, now that she knows he’s watching, that he wants to watch. 

They’re talking with her in between them, flicking lighters to find the one with fuel in it. Stiles is making fun of Scott’s joint rolling skills. There’s nothing wrong with it, not as far as she can tell, but Scott’s taking personal offense to Stiles’ implications. 

“It’s a beautiful roll,” Kira says. “A perfect one, even. Can we smoke?”

“So demanding,” Stiles says, with an easy grin. Their eyes meet and Kira’s whole body heats up again. She can’t deal with it. They’ve hung out plenty, made _eye contact_ plenty. Now all of a sudden, her heart is pounding and her hands are sweaty? 

She jumps when Scott brushes her hair off her neck and presses a kiss to the skin there. 

“Relax,” he instructs, rubbing soothing circles on her thigh. “It’ll be fine.”

Right, it’ll be fine.

When they finally get around to smoking, Kira’s nervous so she makes Scott and Stiles go first, watching as Scott lights up the first joint, cheeks hollowing obscenely. It’s hard to describe, but it’s almost erotic watching his eyelashes flutter as he inhales, plush lips framing the thick smoke as he exhales. 

He passes the joint to Stiles, who inhales quick and sharp, a little hiccup, holding it in his lungs before exhaling. The second hit he takes is slower, deeper. He opens his mouth and lets the smoke plume outwards before inhaling it again, quickly, snatching it right out of the air. 

Kira blinks. 

“He’s showing off,” Scott says, reading her expression. “That’s not something everyone can do.”

“Just like not everyone can do a jellyfish,” Stiles says, with a wink, tapping Kira’s arm to hand her the joint. “The only rule is two hits and hand it over, no babysitting. That’s how you waste it.”

“Puff, puff, pass?” Kira asks. The phrase is incredibly awkward coming from her, but Stiles smiles at her graciously and nods. She takes the joint from him, fingers feeling thick and clumsy. She’s never smoked anything before. This might end up being a disaster. 

“Just remember, suck and take a deep breath,” Scott says, gently, getting her attention. She tears her gaze away from the joint. All in all, she’s thankful that they don’t expect her to just _know_ how to smoke. They’re being nice and walking her through it, instead of teasing her for being an 18 year old that’s never touched pot before. 

“It might burn,” Stiles says. “Let it go if you need to.”

“You’re probably going to cough,” Scott adds.

“Don’t freak out if you keep coughing,” Stiles says, nodding.

“All so very reassuring,” Kira says. This is making her more nervous. They need to stop talking about it.

“Sorry,” they both say, quickly. They look at each other and burst out laugh; Kira giggles too, whacking at Scott’s leg with her free hand. 

“Okay,” she says, bracing herself. The paper is thinner than she thought it was going to be, she can feel it under her lips. She tries not to move her tongue, she doesn’t want to get the end wet and gross. Everyone is silent as she inhales, trying to mimic the way Stiles did it.

The smoke pulls into her lungs sudden, sharp, and surprising. It makes her cough, eyes starting to water. The joint disappears from her hand and a plastic bottle replaces it. She swallows down the water gratefully, trying not to cough that up and make a mess. 

“Good start,” Scott says, touching her thigh softly. More stroking. Her skin is tingling. 

“You went in for the kill,” Stiles says. His hand is on her low back, hot through her tank top. 

They’re going to kill her. 

“Wanna shotgun?” Scott asks her, tipping the joint at her. The burn in her lungs is almost gone, easier to deal with not. That wasn’t terrible, so she shrugs and nods. Might as well. The goal today was to get really, really stoned.

“I don’t know how to,” she says, eyes darting between him and Stiles. “You’ll have to show me.”

Scott dimples at her and nods, leaning over and tapping Stiles’ chin with his fingers. Stiles mirrors him, waiting for Scott to take a hit before pressing their mouths together. They’re not kissing, their lips are barely touching. The smokes slithers from Scott’s mouth to Stiles’ as he inhales. 

When it’s gone, Stiles exhales and chasing Scott’s mouth, licking against his lips. Scott makes a pleased noise and cups his hand around the back of Stiles’ neck to pull him in closer. Kira’s trapped between them, watching dazedly as they trade kisses; the slow movement of their mouths is hypnotic. Her whole body is buzzing and pulsing.

“I think I can feel it,” she announces, once she realizes what’s happening. There’s definitely a difference between sober and _this_. When she looks up, they’re both grinning at her. 

“Good,” Scott says, takes another hit. This time, he presses his lips to Kira’s. She lets her jaw fall loose while she inhales, hoping she’s doing it right. The tight feeling in her lungs comes back -- that must have been right. 

The joint gets passed to Stiles again. He doesn’t even ask, his long fingers pull her in by the chin as he shotguns her a hit. Once she exhales, he’s kissing her, hand moving to her hair. Everything feels itchy, hot, syrpy. Scott’s press against her other side; she can feel his mouth on her neck, his teeth and lips. 

There are fingers on the inside of her thigh. Scott’s, she’s assuming, since the joint is somewhere in Stiles’ possession. The fabric of her skirt is rougher than she’s used to, thick as it drags up her thighs. Everything feels 10 times more than it usually does. The air feels heavy, her lips are humming with blood. All the the air is rushing around in her lungs as Stiles steals it away with his mouth.

“Oh,” she says, into Stiles’ mouth as Scott starts rubbing her through her underwear. From the press of his fingers, she can feel that her panties are soaked already. She’s not sure when that happened, but once she notices she’s horny, her whole body pulses, aching. 

“Shit,” Stiles says, panting as he pulls away. She blinks at him, trying to adjust to the fact that they’re not kissing. The pad of Scott’s finger skates over her clit, making her hips jump, before he pulls away completely. 

“Yeah, we should probably smoke more,” Scott says, voice low and teasing. They’re messing with her, she’s pretty sure. They probably want to see how wound up she’ll get. 

Maybe.

“Yeah,” she agrees, trying not to be obvious about how hard she’s breathing. “Smoking.”

 

 

 

“I want to watch you two,” Kira announces, after sometime. They’re lying in a pile, watching Netflix. It’s season one of the Tudors, which is far more stressful stoned than it was sober. Everyone is so angry. She usually loves this show, but this is too much; she would rather be doing better things with her time, honestly. 

“Watch us…?” Stiles looks up at her from where he’s lying between her legs, tracing the pads of his finger in swirls and shapes against the inside of her thigh. Not too high, not high enough to get under her skirt, but it’s enough.

She’s really horny. 

“Watch you make out,” Kira says, waving her hand around abstractly. She almost hits Stiles in the face. He nuzzles into her hand when she pets him in apology, teeth digging into the inside of her wrist, biting her. It’s a nice feeling. She groans.

“You could watch us fuck,” he says, with a mischievous expression. The idea makes Kira’s heart beat harder, body throbbing.

“I could?” she asks, tipping her head back to look at Scott. He’s so handsome, even upside down; pretty mouth and sparkling eyes. She’s so in love with him that it hurts her chest. It feels like she only just remembered the fact after forgetting it for a long time. His face helps her remember. 

“If you want to,” Scott says, grinning. “Today’s about you, remember?”

“Today’s about getting me high for the first time,” Kira snorts, waving away his words. This time she does hit Stiles in the face. He grabs her hand. “Not other things.”

“It could be about other things,” Scotts says, hands cupping the front of her neck, trailing down her chest to the collar of her tank top. All of her nerves prickle sharply as he drags his nails over her skin, scratching her.

She nearly jumps off the couch when Stiles sucks two of her fingers into his mouth. God, she forgot those were sensitive. Her whole body aches as Stiles hollows his mouth around them. 

“Holy shit,” she says, hips jerking as Scott drags her tank top down, taking her bra with it. His nail scrapes over her nipple hard, making her gasp. The noise Stiles’ mouth makes when her fingers slip out is wet and obscene. It’s nothing compared to the noise _she_ makes when he leans forward and licks around Scott’s hand, sucking her nipple into his mouth. 

“God, you’re so pretty,” she hears Scott say, as he drags the rest of her tank top down to play with her other nipple, tugging it to hardness. The collar of her shirt is going to be so stretched out, but she doesn’t even care, she needs them to keep touching her.

Stiles pulls back, leaving her tit shiny with spit and kisses her again. She moans desperately as he presses closer. It’s a furnace between the two of them, hot and tense. There’s so much stimulation, Kira thinks she’s going to explode. 

“How do you feel?” Scott asks, lips against the shell of her ear. Kira shivers against him and whines as Stiles pulls away and scoots back. Scott’s hands slide down her torso, pulling her skirt up around her hips roughly. 

Stiles is looking at her like he wants to eat her alive. 

“I’m good,” Kira says, trying to regain control of her breath. Scott hums in acknowledgement, she can feel it through her body. The light feeling is back, making her head spin. Stiles’ fingers creep up her thighs, leaving a burning path in their wake. 

When he pulls her panties down, it’s excruciatingly slow. One of Scott’s hands moves back to play with her nipple, her throat. She’s whines low, trying to deal with the overstimulation. Once Stiles pulls her underwear free of her legs, Scott hooks her ankles around his, spread her legs so that Stiles can get his broad shoulders between them. 

“Oh,” she says, skin fizzling when Stiles’ lips hit the inside of her knee, soft and intimate. He looks up at her with his big doe eyes, deceptively innocent look on his face.

“This okay?” he asks, teeth biting into her skin. Scott twists her nipple at the same time, making her breath hitch. Her chest is deliciously numb, more sensitive for it. 

“Yeah,” she says, nodding. Scott’s hand is at the front of her throat again, tilting her head so he can suck marks into the side of her neck. She groans as Stiles kisses his way up her thigh. Scott keeps her skirt up for him, so Stiles can get his mouth on her without anything in the way.

The first touch of his mouth almost makes her jump. His tongue is hot and wet as he kitten licks the inside of her thigh, almost at the crease of her leg. He does that for so long; licks her over lips lightly, the crease of her leg, barely dipping inside of her before he’s moving away. Never touching her clit. She should have known that he would be a tease. 

Scott’s legs keep her from nudging her hips up and demanding Stiles eat her out properly. He keeps teasing her, looking at her with a smug expression like he knows exactly what she’s thinking. Scott hasn’t stopped molesting her neck; his tongue and lips and teeth scraping over her skin. It’s going to be covered in purple bruises by the time Stiles gets her off. 

“God please,” Kira breathes, finally sick of it. There’s no way to tell how much time has passed, five minutes or 30 seconds, it doesn’t matter. She wants his mouth, wants to grind against his chin, and come all over his face.

That’s enough for Stiles. He licks into her, making her back bow deliciously. Her whole body vibrates when he finally licks over her clit, sucking on it before his tongue dips down and into her, making her toes curl. She can feel Scott’s shifting his hips under her, grind up the tiniest amount. Stiles is doing the same, hips absently moving against the couch like he’s not even thinking about it. 

His big hand comes under her hips to prop her up, tongue getting back to work, messy and slick. It’s amazing to watch, the way his jaw moves, eyes darting up to look at her face every once in awhile. 

It doesn’t take long for her to get that tight feeling at the bottom of her stomach, body tensing up in anticipation, moans getting higher, more needy.

“Use your fingers,” Scott says to Stiles. Stiles listens immediately, sinking two into her. Her breath hitches sharply as he curls them, grateful that she has something to clench down on, fill her up. He teases her g-spot, not enough pressure to get her off, but enough to keep her on edge, heels digging into the couch. She feels like she’s going to vibrate out of her skin, she’s practically sobbing. 

“ _Stiles_ ,” she says, fingers scrambling in his hair, trying to pull him in. It works, he picks up speed, curling his fingers hard and fast. “Oh my _gosh_.”

He picks his head up to watch her, and Scott’s hand comes around her front to rub her clit fast and hard. That pushes her over the edge, both of them touching her. She comes so hard her ears ring, eyes screwed tightly. 

Stiles doesn’t stop moving his hand, but he leans up to kiss her, licking into her mouth as she groans, hips circling as he keeps her coming. Eventually, it gets to be _too much_ , she shoves his hand away, thighs shaking hard as he moves back. 

Stiles smirks at her, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. 

Everyone was definitely right about how good he is. All of him. Oh god.

“Holy shit,” Kira repeats, trying to gather her brain cells. It feels like her nerve endings are melted down to nothing. Scott and Stiles are kissing over her shoulder, reminding her that she’s the only one who got off. 

“Alright,” Kira says, pushing at Stiles’ chest, he falls back easily, lips puckered and frowning. “Let’s move this to the bed. I was serious about watching you two.”

The whole world shifts and Kira squeaks as Scott scoops her up and stands, holding her to his chest. All of her clothes are still askew, underwear half across the living room. It doesn’t matter, she assumes she’ll be naked soon enough. 

“Whatever you want, princess,” Scott says, smiling down at her as he carries her to the bedroom. Stiles trails behind, smirking at her, lazily smoking another joint. 

The bed dips as Scott kneels, setting her down. He pushes the hair off her face and kisses her sweet and firm, climbing on top of her. It feels like she’s sinking into the mattress, world slowing down, focusing on the way his lips feel against hers.

It feels like an eternity before he pulls back. Stiles is right behind him, and Scott falls right into the cradle of his body. Stiles hands Scott the joint and Scott takes a hit, then hands it to Kira. They take a minute to pull off their shirts. Kira mirrors them quickly. The sooner they’re all naked the better.

She moves back to sit against the pillows. When she’s settled, Stiles is watching her over Scott’s shoulder, eyes intense, unwavering. She brings the joint to her lips for something to do, and Stiles looks away, kissing the back of Scott’s neck. She isn’t prepared when he starts talking. 

“You feel so good, baby,” he says, nosing along Scott’s hairline. Scott’s eyes flutter shut, mouth twitching into a smile. “I can’t wait to touch you, make you come. I want you to gush all over my cock. Do you want that, Scotty?”

“Yeah,” Scott says, voice high and tight. Kira groans, unable to help herself. They both look at her. Stiles’ smile gets wider. 

“Kira’s going to watch you come,” he says. “She’s going to watch me fuck you.”

That’s a good cue to drop the joint, she thinks, putting it in the bowl of the glass pipe next to the bed. They’ll deal with that later, when she’s not about to watch Scott and Stiles go at it.

Scott moans, head tipping back to rest on Stiles’ shoulder while Stiles continues to touch him. He drags his hand up Scott’s stomach, to his chest. He drags his nail over the scar under Scott’s pec, making Scott moan. They’re sensitive, Kira knows. Scott squirms and whines when Kira licks and bites them. Stiles knows exactly how to touch Scott, not unexpected, but she’s blown away by how sure he is, how mindless it seems. 

“Here,” Stiles arranges them so that they’re facing each other, sideways so Kira can see. He kisses Scott roughly, licking into his mouth; Scott’s eyes are still closed, hands on Stiles’ shoulders, gripping them tight. 

Stiles pops the button on Scott’s jeans, sticking his hand down the front. Scott moans and stretches when Stiles’ wrist starts moving. Kira squirms, bringing her thighs together; they’re sticky from earlier, she can feel herself getting more wet watching Stiles finger Scott. 

It’s not like she can actually _see_ anything, just Stiles’ hand moving inside Scott’s jeans, but she _knows_. She knows how warm Scott is, how wet he gets, how hard his dick is. 

“Stiles,” Scott groans. He’s panting against the skin of Stiles’ shoulder, body trembling as Stiles touches him. 

“Yes, baby?” Stiles asks. 

“You should fuck me,” Scott says, firmly. Stiles laughs, bright and happy, before pulling his hand out of Scott’s pants. 

“If you insist,” he says, sticking his first two fingers in his mouth. They’re shiny with Scott’s slick. Kira watches Stiles’ cheeks hollow as he sucks everything off his fingers, nearly misses when he winks at her, too concentrated on the pink of his mouth. 

“Jesus,” she says.

“Yeah,” Scott agrees, leaning back to grab a condom off the nightstand. Stiles scoots off the bed, shoving his jeans and boxers off. His dick bounces feel, red and long, shiny and wet at the tip. Looking at it makes her mouth water. Oh god. 

“Top or bottom?” Stiles asks, sliding a hand around his cock. 

“Top,” Kira says, absently, watching the way he loosely jacks himself off. 

“Scott on top?” Stiles asks, looking at her. She’s almost sad when he takes his hand off his dick, but she snaps herself out of it, nodding at him. Stiles grins and looks at Scott, taking the condom when Scott holds it out to him. “Wanna ride me?”

“Fuck yeah,” Scott says. It’s his turn to scoot off the bed and shove his pants down. Everything comes off. They’re both naked. It’s the best thing she’s seen all day.

Scott’s cock is hard, sticking straight out. She licks her lips without thinking about it. She loves sucking his dick. It’s a couple of inches, the perfect length to swirl her tongue around when she has her fingers in him. It drives him crazy. She’ll see if he wants to sit on her face later. 

Right now, she waits -- very, very excited -- as Stiles settles on the bed next to her and Scott climbs on top of him, straddling his waist. They’re kissing again, pink tongues darting back and forth. Stiles’ stomach is shiny with slick from where Scott’s rubbing against him. 

She’s not going to survive this. 

Kira shoves off her skirt, getting her hand on her clit. She doesn’t go fast, she just wants to make sure that she’s there with them. Stiles’ hand is between Scott’s legs, sliding in and out of him with obscene wet sounds. 

“You’re so wet for me, baby,” Stiles says, voice low and husky. It curls around the base of her skull, makes her whole body tingle. She wants to listen to him talk like this forever, sexed up and stoned, silky and teasing. “I can’t wait to fuck you, feel you on my cock.”

“You could fuck me, nowish,” Scott says, impatiently. Stiles chuckles, biting Scott’s plush bottom lip and tugging on it. 

“What’s the fun in that?” Stiles says, starting to move his hand faster. The slick noises get louder, and so do Scott’s moans. His hips rock back and forth, grinding down on Stiles’ hand. His fangs are peaking out of his mouth, eyes glowing red as he looks down at Stiles. No claws, but _god_ \--

“Fuck, fuck,” he groans, hands scrambling against Stiles’ chest. He looks like he’s going to come, stomach muscles jumping. He throws his head back and --

Stiles pulls his hand away, gripping Scott’s hips stopping him from grinding down. He’s panting, a soft growl coming from his chest. 

“I want you to come on my dick,” Stiles says, looking entirely too satisfied with himself. Scott’s glaring at Stiles, but he doesn’t _argue_. If someone stopped Kira from coming like that, she would probably get up and walk away. Scott just huffs in annoyance and waits for Stiles to roll on the condom. 

“You’re mean,” he says. He’s _pouting_. 

“You love it,” Stiles says, pushing at Scott’s hips until he scoots back. 

“Unfortunately,” Scott says, lifting his hips so Stiles can slide his dick along Scott’s entrance, gathering all his slick on the fat head of his cock. He doesn’t bother teasing, lets Scott sink down to the hilt, rocking his hips to get situated. 

They both groan when Scott’s fully seated, and then Scott just… goes for it. He braces his hands on Stiles’ chest while Stiles’ hands rest on his thighs lightly. Kira watches Scott’s leg muscles flex as he starts to roll his hips, slow at first and then faster --

Kira starts rubbing her clit in time with him, body buzzing, tugging lightly on her nipples. 

“Fuck yeah, you feel so good,” Stiles says, groaning, eyes locked with Scott. It’s the most intense thing she’s ever seen, the way they’re focused on each other. “I love it when you ride me, you’re fucking amazing, Scotty.” 

“Stiles,” Scott says. He sounds embarrassed, teeth digging into his bottom lip. They still haven’t look away; Scott’s pace hasn’t faltered. 

“Are you gunna come?” Stiles asks, thumbing over Scott’s cock. Scott’s hips jerk roughly, and he groans, speeding up. He’s shaking his head, though, even as his breath stutters. 

Apparently, that means something to Stiles. He surges up, gripping Scott by the waist. The grace with which he flips them is something Kira doubts she’ll ever see again. It’s flawless. Scott lands next to her with Stiles hovering over him, shouldering his legs before thrusting into Scott hard and rough. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Scott whimpers, hands gripping Stiles’ biceps. The whole bed is rocking. Scott reaches between them and starts rubbing his cock, fast and hard. Kira’s hand speeds up on her clit, unable to help it as she watches them. 

They don’t slow down. Scott’s folded nearly in half, practically sobbing. 

“I’m gunna come, Stiles, _Stiles_.” 

Kira’s close too, tight feeling at the bottom of her belly, desperate to come. She slips her other hand between her legs, and slides two fingers inside of herself and curling them hard, back arching.

She watches as Scott shudders, body bowing as he comes -- 

Stiles bites his bottom lip and groans, mouth dropping open, hips thrusting hard and deep -- 

Kira whimpers as her orgasm ripples through her, clenching down on her fingers. She’s shaking from it, oversensitive and buzzing pleasantly. 

“Holy shit,” Stiles says.

“Did everyone just come?” Scott asks, incredulous. Kira hums in agreement. His head is close enough to kiss, so she scoots a tiny bit and does just that. 

“That was amazing,” she says. The heavy feeling is back, like her body is remembering that it’s high. She’s so worn out. “We should nap.”

“Fuck that!” Stiles says, collapsing on top of Scott, looking at her. There’s a ridiculous grin on his face. His eyes are so red. “We’re going to smoke more and eat and then I want to see what you can do with that strap on of yours.”

“Apparently today is a marathon sex day,” Scott says, very seriously. 

“Fine,” Kira agrees, sitting up to grab the roach she set down earlier. She has no idea where the lighter is. “As long as Scott sits on my face at some point.”

“I will,” Scott says, very sincerely. “I promise.”

Kira grins at him. 

Best day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> queerlyalex on tumblr


End file.
